Mother? Victoria!
by ThinkingBeforeTalking
Summary: It's like getting a puck in the face.
1. Chapter 1

It was one of those afternoons, perfect in every sense. The sun was out against a curtain of blue and the breeze was low on the plains sweeping across the wild grasses undulating like a sunburnt sea.

The sofa was as good a place as any to enjoy a somewhat quiet day in the county. I read a book while Vic rested her head on my lap toting her 21st century gadget. But her mind was wandering and she was thinking, I could hear it. I wasn't all that absorbed in the book but it was my best avoidance tactic, since there was obviously something on her mind that she wanted to discuss.

"Isn't this quaint? Me, reading on my iPad and you reading a tree artifact. It's like a clash of the centuries, representative of our off-beat relationship."

I offered a mumbled acknowledgement and continued to pretend reading.

"I was thinking maybe we could do something different next weekend, you know, like take a short trip somewhere."

It became apparent to me that avoidance was not working. I took my eyes off the book and looked at her. Taking a beat to appreciate the brightness streaming through the door touching her light complexion and blonde hair as she glowed with the colors of the day. I moved the wisp of hair flitting across her face with the breeze and tucked it behind her ear.

"Are you trying to hide?"

"Yes ... but why not? You don't know her, she's very critical. Not even the Longmire charm will deflect the sharp jibes she'll throw my way. It's like getting a puck in the face."

"It's what mother's do."

"Whatever ... don't be so understanding when she's here or she'll start to like you and wanna visit more often."

"It's the Longmire charm, it's unstoppable."

At least that brought on a smile, an end to the conversation and the start of something far more entertaining than a book. I could stop pretending to read now.

.  
.

"Hello, I was wondering if I could see Victoria Moretti?"

"Mother?"

"Victoria!

"What are you doing here?"

"Can't a mother visit?"

"Yes, but you said Saturday, it's Friday."

"I tried to call but every time I did you were busy, so ... SURPRISE!" She reached out to Vic with outstretched arms capturing her in the classic inescapable motherly embrace. "I've missed you so much."

"And you, must be Sheriff Longmire?"

"Yes ma'am, and Walt is just fine Mrs. Moretti."

"Oh aren't you sweet, and please call me Lena."

Vic and her mother shared a familial resemblance but they were quite different. You could tell they were both headstrong women with different approaches to life. Vic liked to punch her way through problems while her mother seemed to prefer a gentle but firm persuasion.

"I'm sorry to interrupt your day but I thought it would be nice to see where Victoria worked. This is my first visit to a Sheriff's station and she's told me so much about all of you. I hope I'm not keeping you from anything urgent."

"Well Mom I've got some stuff I need to check on for Walt, so I'll have to ..."

"Vic, that stuff can wait. Uh why don't you take the day off and show your mother around town, not much happening here today anyway. Ferg and Branch will be back soon to handle any calls."

"Oh that would be lovely, thanks Walt. Victoria and I have so much catching up to do."

After having made the offer to her mother, I glanced behind Lena and noticed Vic giving me a look. I had made a mental catalog of all her different possible glares and the silent taunt behind each one. Yep, this was definitely the 'I'm so going to kill you' variant.

"Walt, can I see you in your office for a second?"

"Yeah, sure." I hope this wasn't going to be as painful as it sounded.

"Mom, why don't you have a chat with Ruby, I'll just be a couple minutes."

I closed both doors to my office for the extra soundproofing. "I know you're annoyed right now ..."

"I cannot believe you just did that ... you want me to spend a WHOLE day with her. Are you crazy?!" She had perfected the whisper-shout technique.

"It might be a good thing to spend more time with your mother. She's family and family is all you got."

"Thanks Oprah, where do I sign up for the newsletter? ... You don't understand ... there's this other thing ..."

"What?"

"I haven't ... really told her about ... you ... I mean about us."

"But you said th..."

"Yeah well ... I told her that I was seeing someone ... but nothing specific. Great! Now she's got the whole day to interrogate me and I WILL crack under that sort of pressure."

"Why not just tell her?"

"I was going to tell her ... eventually ... I was going to use the weekend to work up to it or maybe not, I was going to play it by ear."

"Maybe you should've let me in on your little plan. But do you think she would have a problem it?"

"No ... not really, in fact I'm pretty sure she'll love you ... especially after the 'yes, ma'am' bit earlier. It's just all the stuff that comes with it. She's going expect certain things, ask all kinds of personal stuff that I know you're not ready for."

"Uh ... um ... what kinda stuff?"

"Well that's for me to know and you to find out genius. Anyway, the cat's gonna be out of the bag today ... so you're going to have to deal with it when WE have our family lunch tomorrow, that's right you are now family by association."

With that she left me to think about the can of worms I had prematurely opened. What baffled me more was how every disagreement always ended up being my fault.


	2. Chapter 2

I suggested the Red Pony for lunch, thinking maybe Henry could provide a distraction.

"So, here we are ... it's an interesting choice for lunch."

"Henry's a great cook, he can make you anything. Are you ready to order?"

"Sure."

I signaled for Henry to come over. "Good afternoon ladies, Walt. What can I get for you today?"

"Henry, I'd like to try your best pasta dish, and if you don't mind could I please have a cappuccino before lunch. It's so quiet here, kept me up all night."

"Walt, Vic, would you like your usual non adventurous burgers."

"Thanks Henry." I gave Henry the please hurry look of despair.

"So, you and my daughter."

"Uh ... yep"

Just as the line of questioning was about to begin, Vic's cell phone rang. I was secretly hoping for a murder so we could escape the interrogation.

"Yeah Ruby? ... Ok, yeah I got it."

"I can take care of it if you want to stay?"

"Oh no no, you stay and keep my mother company. I'll go do this thing and be back in an hour."

"Mom, remember what I said ... take it easy on him ok? I would like him to still have a heartbeat when I get back."

"Of course bella ... be safe!"

Vic smirked at me before executing her getaway. I had never seen her walk away so fast, there may even have been skipping involved.

"Can I be frank with you Walt?"

"I wish more people were."

"When she first told me about you, well I didn't know it was you exactly, until yesterday. But she did tell me you are a widower, a father, older and now I find out, her boss too, well I didn't think it would work out. Honestly, I wanted her to work things out with Sean, but sometimes mothers don't always know what's best for their children."

"And now that I've met you, I can see for myself that you would be good for each other. You have a kind heart, I see it in your eyes. As long as you make my Victoria happy, which I can tell she is, then l'amore domina senza regole."

"Love rules without rules."

"Molto bene, you speak Italian?"

"Not much, there are similarities to latin."

"Ahh a smart one too! Plus ... eh she's always had this thing for men in hats."

"How so?"

"Oh, for awhile there, it was like the Village People coming in and out of the house. I thought she got over it, but obviously not." She gestured to my hat on the table.

"So Walt, what are your intentions?"

"Um ... what do you mean?" I wondered what was taking Henry so long with the food. It would much harder to talk with food in our mouths.

"When are you going to make an honest woman of her?"

"She's already the most honest woman I know and then some."

"I see why she likes you. All I'm saying is both of you have stopped at the station once before and the trains have left going the other direction. Don't wait too long."

"Um ... "

I was sure Henry could see my desperation, he walked over with lunch before I had to answer.

"Walt your burger, tell Vic I will make hers when she comes back, and Lena, I have made you Spaghetti alla Puttanesca. Enjoy."

"Looks ... interesting, I'll let you know."

"Thanks Henry." I could tell he was irked as he left our table, his culinary skills had never been under such scrutiny.

"Walt, I don't know how much she's told you about the business with internal affairs back in Philly but it took a lot out of her."

"She's told me a little."

"Victoria's never had to fight for anything she really wanted in her life, school, men, being a cop ... it all came pretty easy to her. But when she was given a choice to look the other way or hand in her badge, she did have to fight, she fought her heart out to do what was right ... and her reward was banishment. She plays it down but it dulled her spirit, she loved being a cop until that happened. When you're a cop, you become part of a family, being told by your family that you're not wanted can destroy some people."

"She's not as tough as she makes out to be, promise me you'll take care of her Walt."

"That's a promise I can keep."

"And if things don't work out, remember she has four brothers. They don't like to see their little sister hurt, even if he is a cowboy. Also, have you watched The Godfather?"

"Yes"

"Well, just keep that in mind if you decide to break her heart." She tapped my hand with hers and smiled as she relayed the message.

I couldn't tell if she was employing a well worn cliché in jest or if I should fear for my life. What had I gotten myself into?

She waved for Henry to come back.

"What is this?"

"Spaghetti alla Puttanesca"

"There's spaghetti but it's not alla Puttanesca. Where's your kitchen?"

"Just around the back to your left."

"C'mon, I'll show you how my mama used to make it. Also your espresso needs work, what kind of beans are you using?"

"Walt, that was the best I had to offer, she is very critical ... She reminds me of my own mother."

I was just glad the heat was on someone else for now. Henry walked away to face his own personal Gordon Ramsay, while Vic came up from behind me and whispered in my ear.

"So how was the little chat with mother dearest?"

"Uncomfortable ... and I may have to start putting locks on doors. Your timing is convenient ... Ruby didn't really call did she?

"No, but I wanted you to feel my pain ... I paid Lucy at the bar five bucks to call me, totally worth it."


End file.
